doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alejandro Graue
) |lugar_nacimiento = Buenos Aires, Argentina |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Locutor Director Dibujante Actor de teatro Traductor Adaptador |ingreso_doblaje = 2005 ( ) |nacionalidad = Argentino |pais = Argentina México |pais_direccion = Argentina |sindicato = AAA |estado = Activo |familiares = Nico Dal Farra (Prometida) |wikipedia = Alejandro Graue }} Alejandro Graue es un director, actor de doblaje, locutor y dibujante argentino. Se desempeña como tal desde el año 2005, es reconocido por su papel de Dipper Pines en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios. thumb|right|300px|Alejandro Graue es la Voz en Español Latino de Dipper Pines thumb|right|300px|Alejandro Graue es la Voz en Español Latino de Austin thumb|right|300px|Alejandro Graue es la Voz en Español Latino de Nathan Adams thumb|right|300px|Alejandro Graue es la Voz en Español Latino de Tony thumb|229px|right|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|229px|right|Alejandro Graue grabando a Dipper Pines de [[Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios.]] Dipperpines.png|Dipper Pines en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios, su personaje más famoso. Austin Moon.png|Austin Moon en Austin y Ally. otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SPD Azul.jpg|Schuyler "Sky" Tate/ S.P.D. Ranger Azul en Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta. es su primer personaje importante en el mundo del Doblaje y también es otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Peepers.png|Comandante Peepers (2° voz) en Galaxia Wander. es otro de sus personajes más conocidos. YoKaiW-NATHAN.png|Nathan Adams en Yo-Kai Watch. es otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SP3-HarryOsborn.png|Harry Osborn / El Duende Verde en El Hombre Araña 3 (Redoblaje de 2017). UTS-Nova.png|Nova en las series Ultimate Spider-Man y Guardianes de la galaxia y el videojuego Disney Infinity. Los7E_Lord_Starchbottom.jpg|Lord Starchbottom en Los 7E. Tony Chiccolini.png|Tony Chiccolini en Jessie. Jasonhsm3.jpg|Jason Cross en la franquicia de High School Musical. 0450354321.png|Michael Cera en Este es el fin. Mike_Chilton.png|Mike Chilton en Motorcity. DustinMoskovitz.jpg|Dustin Moskovitz en Red social. 42174.jpg|Dave Skylar (James Franco) en Una loca entrevista. Florista Lynch.jpg|Florista en Muppets 2: Los más buscados. RWarmBodies.png|R en Mi novio es un zombie. Gideon2.png|Gideon en Once Upon a Time. Phillip.jpg|Principe Phillip también en Once Upon a Time. Rick.png|Rick (Jack Black) en The Cable Guy (Redoblaje). 8046412312.png|Owen en The Walking Dead. 01633450166.png|Milton Maddon también en The Walking Dead. Kenshin_Himura_Live.jpg|Kenshin Himura (Takeru Satoh) en Las peliculas Live Action de Samurai X (2012). ArtLean.jpg|Art Leaan en Mortal Kombat. Descarga-1436376708.jpg|Brady en las películas de Teen Beach Movie. Simon Lewis.png|Simon Lewis en Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (Tercera versión). ChinecaLameHungoverGames.png|Chineca Lame en Resaca mortal Alec Lightwood.png|Alec Lightwood tambien en Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (Segunda versión). UMFELP-Rookie.png|Rookie en Una monstruosa fiesta en la playa. Justin JKV.png|Justin en Justin, el caballero valiente. EgonStetmann LotVSC2.png|Egon Stetmann en StarCraft II. Ross-Lynch-2015-crush.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Ross Lynch. Filmografía Series de TV Ross Lynch *Austin & Ally - Austin Monica Moon *El mundo de Riley - Austin Monica Moon *Así soy yo - El mismo *The U-Mix Show - El mismo Otros: *Dark - Jonas Kahnwald *Timeless - Wyatt Logan (Matt Lanter) *Angie Tribeca - Guía del museo #1 (Rob Mainord) (ep. 04) *The Bridge - Gus Ruiz *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn - Michael "Sully" Sullivan *Once Upon a Time - Prícipe Phillip / Billy *Jessie - Tony *Supah Ninjas - Owen Reynolds *The Big C - Adam *Crash & Bernstein - Tad Chamberlain {Tyler Ross} *Hatfields y McCoys - Johnse Hatfields *Charlie's Angels (2011) - John Bosley *The Walking Dead - Sean / Milton Mamet / Andrew / Zack / Voces adicionales *Ugly Betty - Henry Grubstick *Moby Dick - Flask *Galactik Football - Rocket *Sangre Fría - Nahuel Pérez Biscayart *Viajeros del Tiempo - Luis *Recuerdos criminales - Jay Lee *Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta - Schuyler "Sky" Tate / S.P.D. Ranger Azul *Power Rangers Furia Animal - Voces Adicionales *Phil del futuro - Voces Adicionales *This Is Not My Life - Christian Ross (Tom Cameron) (2010) *Almas perdidas - Voces Adicionales *Bizaardvark - Voces Adicionales (2016) *Justified - Voces Adicionales *Mad Men - Voces Adicionales *No Ordinary Family - Voces Adicionales *Pan Am - Voces Adicionales *Franklin & Bash - Voces Adicionales *Slugterra - Voces Adicionales *Escuelas Chinas - Voces Adicionales *Jake & Blake - Voces Adicionales *Tower Prep - Voces Adicionales *Eva: Los Problemas de un Robot Adolescente - Will Clarke *Un papá en apuros - Kevin (Ramy Youssef) (2012) *Lost & Found Music Studios - Jude (DeShaun Clare) *Ben and Kate - Toad (Whitmer Thomas) (2012) Series animadas Jason Ritter *Raromageddon 3: Recuperar Gravity Falls - Dipper Pines (2016) *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Dipper Pines (2012) Otros: *Motorcity - Mike (Reid Scott) (2012) *Pecezuelos - Auriculares Joe (John Caparulo) (2010) *A de asombroso - Chet *Doctora Juguetes - Friolín *Ultimate Spider-Man - Nova/Sam Alexander *Los Schlaks - Bobak *Wakfu - Sir Tristepin Percedal *Los 7E - Lord Starchbottom *Dixiland - Dixi *Galaxia Wander - St. Peepers (ep 6 en adelante), Voces Adicionales *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Aspirante #4 *Dibo, el dragón de los deseos - Voces Adicionales *Sonic X - Voces Adicionales *Pucca - Voces Adicionales *Wolverine y los X-Men - Voces Adicionales *Randy Cunningham: Ninja total - Voces Adicionales *Pickle y Maní - Voz de efectos especiales *Gaspar, el pingüino - Voces adicionales (ep. 1), Chico de la pelota (ep. 2), Chico que pide helado (ep. 6), Repartidor de diarios (ep. 7) *LEGO Elves: Secretos de Elvendale - Tidus (Vicent Tong) Anime *Yo-Kai Watch (2014-presente) - Nathan "Nate" Adams (Haruka Tomatsu) *Ping Pong: The Animation (2014) - Makoto "Smile" Tsukimoto (Kouki Uchiyama) *Kids on the Slope (2012) - Ryunosuke Yamaoka (Shohei Yamaguchi) *Mononoke (2007) - Oosawa Roubo (Takeshi Aono) y Genousai Yanagi (Tomokazu Seki) Reality Shows y Documentales *Design Match - Conductor *Extreme Peril - Narrador *Los Hermanos Howe - Josh *La Ira de Dios - John Rennie *The Ultimate Fighter - Rob / Nate / Voces Adicionales *L.A. INK - Jeff Ward *Storm Chasers - Mike Theiss *Las Matemáticas del Caos - Narrador *Acomplejados - Dr. Christian Jessen *72 Horas - Mad Mike *Maestros de la Mecánica - Jared Zimmerman *Overhaulin - Andy Stapp *Perder para ganar - Voces Adicionales *Trenes nocturnos desde Košice - Narrador Películas Jake Gyllenhaal *En la mira - Oficial Bryan Taylor (2012) *Primicia mortal - Louis Bloom (2014) *Demolición - Davis Mitchell (2015) *Más fuerte que el destino - Jeff Bauman (2017/trailer) Ross Lynch *Austin y Jessie y Ally: Estrellas del año nuevo - Austin Moon *Teen Beach Movie - Brady *Teen Beach 2 - Brady *Muppets 2: Los más buscados - Florista joven Ryne Sanborn *High School Musical - Jason Cross *High School Musical 2 - Jason Cross *High School Musical 3 - Jason Cross Michael Cera *Este es el fin (2013) - Él mismo *Magic Magic (2013) - Brink *La chica de mis sueños (2010) - Nick Twisp / Francois Dillinger Takeru Satoh *Samurai X - Kenshin Himura (ambas versiones) *Samurai X: El infierno de Kyoto - Kenshin Himura *Samurai X: La leyenda termina - Kenshin Himura Topher Grace *Truth - Mike Smith (2015) *Déjate querer - Scott (2014) *El Llamado - Ben Wingate (2014) Gael García Bernal * Un pedacito de cielo - Dr. Julian Goldstein (Versión LAPTV) * Babel - Santiago (redoblaje) Otros papeles: *Amor rebelde - Milo (Sebastian de Souza) (2017) mexicano *El Hombre Araña 3 - Harry Osborne / El Duende Verde (Redoblaje de 2017) *Feed - Matthew Grey (Tom Felton) (2017) *"La" lista de Jessica Darling - Marcus "Aleck" (Jacob Melton) *Resaca mortal - Chineca Lame (Jonathan Silverman) (2014) *Imperial Dreams - Bambi (John Boyega) (2014) *Altamira - Rey Alfonso XII (Kike Guaza) (2016) *La indignación - Marcus (Logan Lerman) (2016) *Hunt for the Wilderpeople - Ricky (Julian Dennison) (2016) *Sueños de Otoño - Ben (Colin Egglesfield) (2015) *Una aventura de niñeras - Voces adicionales (2016) *The Black Hole - Jim Bonza (Aaron Perilo) (2015) *Categoría 5: ciclogénesis infernal - Ethan (Nicholas Duncan) (2014) *Bus 657 El escape del siglo. - Oficial Marconi (Mark-Paul Gosselaar) (2015) *Supremacía - Anthony (Evan Ross) (2014) *The Gunman: El objetivo - Voces adicionales (2015) *Misa y el lobo - Voces adicionales (2003) *Pequeñas mentiras sin importancia - Franck (Maxim Nucci) (2010) *Yo, él y Raquel - Scott Mayhew (Matt Bennett) (2015) *Un paso equivocado - Jacob Heckum (Anton Yelchin) (2015) *The Water Diviner - Art (Ryan Corr) (2014) *Supremacía robot - Connor (Milo Parker) (2014) *Los intrusos - Noah Henry (Austin Butler) (2015) *12 días perros hasta Navidad - Jack Whitley (Vincent Giovagnoli) (2014) *John Wick - Iosef Tarazov (Alfie Allen) (2014) *Cloud 9 - Voces Adicionales (2014) *The East - Tim (Jason Ritter) (2013) *One Direction: Así somos - Harry Styles (2013) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Simon (Robert Sheehan) Alec (Kevin Zegers) *La noche del demonio - Specs (Leigh Whannell) (2010) *Diario de una adolescente - Lenny Bartlett (Nick Whitaker) (2006) *Lo imposible - Hombre gritando en hospital (2012) *Insanitarium - Jack (Jesse Metcalfe) (2008) *Los Exploradores del Cielo - Naofumi Tokino (2008) *Besouro - Quero Quero (2009) *High School Musical China - Poet (Junning Zhang) (2010) *Winter of Frozen Dreams - Jerry Davies *Bienvenidos a la jungla - Chris Meyers (Adam Brody) (2013) *La Balada del Pistolero - Right Hand *12 horas - Jim (Socratis Otto) (2012) *Bless Me, Ultima - Andrew (Raúl Castillo) (2013) *Mi novio es un zombie - R (Nicholas Hoult) (2013) *Fórmula de amor 3 - Gleb Golubev (Denis Paramonov) (2013) *Los 3 - Cazé (Gabriel Godoy) (2011) *Red social - Dustin Moskovitz (Joseph Mazzello) (2010) *Catfish: Mentiras en la red - Yaniv Schulman *Los Diez Mandamientos Parte I y II - Aarón *Almas condenadas - Bug (Max Thieriot) *Un asesino en la escuela - Clapton Davis (Josh Hutcherson) *The Dry Land - James (Ryan O'Nan) *Casino Jack - Adam Kidan (Jon Lovitz) (2010) *Lola contra el mundo - Henry (Hamish Linklater) (2012) *Love Bites - Zachary Simms (Adam Ant) (1993) *30 minutos o menos - Chico de 15 años #02 (Jack Foley) *Brake - Henry Shaw *Última parada 174 - Voces Adicionales (2008) *La dama - Kim Aris (Jonathan Reggett) (2011) *2 conejos - Clayton *Pixelada perfecta - Voces adicionales *Alice: Estrella de la secundaria - Voces adicionales *Takers - Voces Adicionales *A Prairie Home Companion - Dusty (Woody Harrelson) (2006) *High School Musical Brasil - Voces adicionales *Motorway (Che_Sau) - Cheung (Shawn Yue) (2012) *Piraña 3D - Voces adicionales *La chica del dragón tatuado - Voces adicionales *Les doy un año - Danny (Stephen Merchant) (2013) *Capote - Voces Adicionales (2005) *30 días y 30 mil millas - Voces adicionales *Ataque extraterrestre - Bubbles - Beats (Haneen Hammou) (Jermaine Smith) (2011) *Encuentro explosivo - Voces adicionales (2010) *Mortal Kombat - Art Lean (Kenneth Edwards) (Redoblaje) (1995) *Barfi! - Bholaraj Sapkota (Adam Ant) (2012) *Cerdos de guerra - August Chambers (Noah Segan) (2015) *At Any Price - Voces adicionales (2012) Version Buena Vista *Mentiras mortales - Peter Miller (Austin Lysy) (2012) *Scream 4 - Trevor Sheldon (Nico Tortorella) (2011) argentina Películas Animadas *Extraterrestres de Tellur - Zag *Justin, el caballero valiente - Justin *Khumba, la cebra sin rayas - Khumba *La princesa encantada: Una Navidad mágica - Jean-Bob *Arthur y la venganza de Maltazard - Arthur *El Cid: La leyenda - Al Mutamin *Lucky, el patito con suerte - Lucky Películas de anime *Yo-Kai Watch: La película (2016) - Nathan "Nate" Adams (Haruka Tomatsu) *Appleseed Alpha (2014) - Voces adicionales *Avengers: Los archivos secretos - Black Widow y Punisher (2014) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Shūhei Sakaguchi/Matthew Mercer) *Iron Man: Surge el Tecnívoro (2013) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Shūhei Sakaguchi/Troy Baker) *Los exploradores del cielo (2008) - Naofumi Tokino (Shousuke Tanihara) *En defensa de la Ciudad Tesoro (2006) - Hermano Dawn (Yukiko Tamaki) Especiales de TV ;Ross Lynch *Él mismo en Radio Disney Music Awards 2015 *Él mismo en Kids' Choice Awards 2015 *Él mismo en Kids' Choice Awards 2014 *Él mismo en Radio Disney Music Awards 2014 ;Otros *Rookie en Una monstruosa fiesta en la playa Doramas coreanos *On Dal (Lee Jong Hyun) en My Only Love Song (2017) *Eun Kyung Ho (Jang Tae Sung) en Mundos opuestos (2013) *Lee Hyun Soo (L) en Amor musical (2012) Videojuegos *Disney Infinity - Nova *Bloodborne - Critically III Man *inFAMOUS: Second Son - El Informante *Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection - Harry Flynn *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Sam Drake (Joven) *Ratchet & Clank (Videojuego) - Alcalde Buckwash / Científico de los Cerebros Series web *Reality Fanta - Floyd (solo para Argentina) Dirección de doblaje *Al mejor postor Empresas de doblaje *Polaco Audio Studio *Media Pro Com *Civisa Media *Palmera Record *Videorecord *Caja de Ruidos *Magma Productora *Meier/Nikotian *WG ( Ciudad de México) Trivia *Participó en un fandub del episodio de Bardock interpretando a Dodoria. *Dijo en un par de entrevistas que, de todos los personajes que ha doblado, su favorito es Dipper Pines de Gravity Falls. Enlaces externos * * * * *Entrevista en El Blog Del Entrevistador (espejos en archive.is, megalodon y FreezePage) *Argentina COMIC-CON 2015: las voces de algunos actores (espejos en archive.is, megalodon y FreezePage) *Entrevista en ANMTVLA (espejos en archive.is, megalodon y FreezePage) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Graue, Alejandro Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de teatro